


The Auction

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN Dean Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidental Kiss, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Charity Event, College Student Cas, College Student Sam, Firefighter Dean, Multi, Omega Castiel, Poor Sam, Shy Castiel, Slightly Conceited Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean helps out his brother’s friends by participating in an auction for a charity event, and he might just be the luckiest Alpha there.SPN Dean Bingo Challenge EntrySquare Filled: Accidental Kiss





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean laughed. The whole event had gone off without a hitch; even on such short notice, they had been able to attract a pretty decent crowd. The Alpha looked around at his fellow firefighters. All ten were in high spirits, laughing and teasing each other for the collective lunch dates they had secured in the good name of charity. They had each gone onto the makeshift stage, while a friend of the group organizing the event, who happened to be a DJ, played a song. Each firefighter was basically objectified by the crowd of mostly Omegas, while a small amount of information was read about them like their names, ranks and favorite hobbies as they took off their uniform coat, leaving them bare chested, wearing only their uniform pants and suspenders.  
  
Dean hadn’t been able to stop smiling, and when the DJ announced him and played the song ‘I’m Too Sexy’ by Right Said Fred, Dean decided to have fun with it. He had given smoldering looks as he Alpha postured all over the stage, which had the crowd laughing and whistling in good natured fun. He wasn’t sure exactly how much money they had been able to raise, but he himself had fourteen lunch dates coming up.  
  
The whole ordeal had come about just a month ago when Dean’s baby brother Sam, who was in his senior year of college, had mentioned that a group of friends of his were in a small dilemma. The group of friends had been attempting to sell t-shirts for their chosen charity, and had even tried to hold yard sales, yet their final school project had seemed to simply not bode well. It was a shame since their cause was a damn good one in Dean’s opinion. It was for a local kindergarten school that was in dire need of the funds. So, Dean thought maybe he and the guys at the firehouse could help out. It was for their community and pups after all, so why not? Once Dean had gotten his fellow firefighters on board, Sam had been quick to tell his friends, and everything fell into place. Within a week, new flyers had been posted announcing the ‘sexy Alpha firefighters’ as an auction to win a lunch date - since most of the men on the force were married and/or mated - for a charity to fund the kindergarten school.  
  
Dean had only briefly met the group of five Omega college students whom he was doing this for, and currently he could see them all coming towards him and Sam, who had just reached his side.  
  
“Dean, the auction raised almost seven thousand dollars!” Sam cheered, as he clasped Dean on his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah? Awesome!” Dean couldn’t stop himself from being cheeky about it. He felt ridiculously proud to be part of the event to help the pups.  
  
“Sam! Dean!” The brothers turned to face the five Omegas. Dean was horrible with names, and before he could even say anything, he was being hugged by each one. Each thanked him and beamed at him and Sam, and as the last Omega reached for him, Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller waist. He just turned his head to the left, only for his lips to be met with incredibly soft ones.  
  
  


“Oh!” The beautiful Omega was now beet red and looking at him with wide sky blue eyes, crowned in black lashes. “I’m sorry-”

“No, it was my fault-”

“I was going to kiss your cheek-”

“It was an accident; I’m not complaining,” Dean added with a wink at the obviously flushed and timid Omega. The Alpha gave him his most charming smile as he let his canines show, and completely and utterly enjoyed how the younger Omega blushed anew. Dean was easily five years older. The college student couldn’t be more than twenty five, but damn, was the guy pretty.

The Omega smirked shyly and cleared his throat. “Thank you for doing this. When Sam said his brother was a firefighter, and his friends could help by putting on an auction… this really surpassed my expectations. We raised quite a lot of money for the school. Thank you so much.”

Dean licked his lips, and yeah, he couldn’t help it. The young Omega tried and failed to keep his eyes off Dean’s bare chest, and the slight lustful tint in his big blue eyes made Dean’s ego sing even more than when he was on stage. He flexed his pecs, and purposely lifted his right arm to look ‘casual’ as he passed his hand through his hair to show off the definition of his biceps as they stretched. He watched as the Omega’s blue eyes hungrily took it all in.] It felt damn good to know he could still make younger Omegas drool over him. Dean wasn’t conceited, not at all; it was just a good feeling, and his beast sure as hell agreed.

“Um…so you’ll be having quite a few lunch dates. I hope you have a large appetite,” the Omega stated after a moment of silent staring, and in the next moment, he was walking away. Dean let his own gaze linger over his lean form, enjoying the sight the tight jeans the Omega wore gave him.

“This turned out amazing. I owe you and the guys a few rounds at the bar tonight,” Sam voiced, gaining his attention back.

“Yeah...hey, um, what’s the Omega’s name? The one who was organizing all this?” Dean asked, as he kept his green eyes on the Omega in question, who was amicably speaking with the other Omegas in the group, smiling, and yeah, Dean really liked that smile, even from afar.

Sam turned to follow his brother’s view, and clenched his jaw. “The girl with the red hair? That’s Anna.”

“No, not her; not either of the two girls in the group. The guy with the big blue eyes and dark hair.” Dean looked up at his brother, whose scent had suddenly turned irritated, which reminded him he hadn’t been able to scent the Omega. The college student most likely wore scent blockers. Dean hated those, but understood why most Omegas - especially unmated Omegas - wore them. The world was filled with knot head Alphas that didn’t know how to act properly around an Omega that smelled wonderful to them. “What’s with the sourpuss face?”

Sam sighed. “That’s Castiel.”

“Castiel. Interesting name.” Dean tasted the name and returned to looking towards the pretty Omega who was going around, thanking everyone who had helped, and going over towards the booth where the ‘winners’ of the purchased lunch dates were lined up to get the information needed.

“Dean, I don’t need you to make my friend one of your play things,” Sam growled, and Dean finally turned to face him fully and studied him.

“He accidentally kissed me during his thank you hug. I think that allows me to, at the very least, see if he’s interested in a date. If he’s not, I’m pretty sure he can say so himself.”

“Dean-”

“Or is this because you like him?”

Sam stopped talking, clenched his jaw, and closed his eyes to calm himself. Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh! You do…and he rejected you,” Dean stated carefully, as he watched his brother’s demeanor say it all.

“He didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” Sam clarified.

Dean nodded. “And if I like him?”

Sam groaned. “Fine, look, it was like two years ago when I asked him-”

“But you are still holding a torch for him, clearly.”

Sam looked at his older brother. Omegas had always just flocked to Dean. It was damn irritating, and as he glanced over at where Castiel was and caught the Omega ogling Dean, he rolled his eyes. It figured. “Look, just...if he says yes, don’t make him one of your casual booty calls…he deserves better than that.”

Dean smiled softly. He wasn’t trying to be a dick, he really wasn’t, but the minute those plush pink lips pressed against his, there had been something there. Something that still had his beast tingling and wanting to get to know the Omega much better, and on a personal level. Dean wasn’t trying to hurt Sam; hell, they had fought over Omegas plenty of times, since their tastes seemed to run on a similar scale.

The older Alpha glanced over at the booth and locked eyes with Castiel. Dean licked his lips and winked on reflex, and the Omega flushed, his cheeks a light pink. Okay, yeah, Dean could really get used to that whole bashful Omega thing. The shy ones were always the most ‘responsive’ once in between the sheets. However, as much as his libido was weighing in, Dean had seen the intelligence and the twinkle of a hidden fire in the depths of those impossibly blue eyes that had him intrigued and curious.

“Honestly, if he says yes, he might just be it,” Dean admitted to Sam, whose shocked look would have been comical if the firefighter hadn’t already started towards the booth. His beast wanted to chase something worthy, and he might have finally found the right Omega, accidental kiss and all.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
